<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not My Date by thekingslover</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26980936">Not My Date</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekingslover/pseuds/thekingslover'>thekingslover</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Old Guard (Movie 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blind Date, Food, Keane is mentioned but not present, M/M, Misunderstandings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:09:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>847</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26980936</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekingslover/pseuds/thekingslover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m Nicky,” he says, and at this point, even remembering his own name feels like a victory.</p>
<p>That smile is wide and easy, and so comfortable on his perfect face. “I’m Joe.”</p>
<p>Joe? Okay, that’s not the name he was given. But Keane sounds like a last name anyway.</p>
<p>(misunderstanding/blind date au)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>476</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Not My Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted on my nickyjoe tumblr sideblog, monicashipsnickyjoe. Main blog is thekingslover.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nicky is fifteen minutes late. His own fault, he spent twenty minutes sitting in his car in the parking lot, thinking he should just go home and forget this whole thing. As the seconds ticked by, he became more and more certain. He’d be doing himself a favor, he reasoned, before the guilt set in.</p>
<p>His date was in there, and Nicky was the jerk making him wait. So he pulled himself together, left the safety of his car, and walked through the door of the restaurant.</p>
<p>Now, after a quick scan of checkerboard tablecloths and neon beer signs, Nicky spots only one table with a single occupant. Nicky sees a head full of curls and wide shoulders. The guy’s face is hidden behind his phone, and renewed self-hatred flares as Nicky storms across the room and takes the open seat.</p>
<p>“I deeply apologize,” Nicky says, head bowed. He tries to think of a lie for his lateness, but it sticks in the back of his throat. He’s already running late, now he’s going to lie, too? Doesn’t this guy deserve something? “I wasn’t sure if… I…”</p>
<p>The guy lowers his phone. Nicky looks up. And the world goes still.</p>
<p>Nicky has seen attractive guys before, sure, but not like this. This guy has kind eyes and a warm, growing smile. He has a full beard, well-groomed and attractive, and those curls are even fluffier and curlier up close.</p>
<p>Nicky’s entirely blindsided. It’s like staring into the sun.</p>
<p>“I’m Nicky,” he says, and at this point, even remembering his own name feels like a victory.</p>
<p>That smile is wide and easy, and so comfortable on his perfect face. “I’m Joe.”</p>
<p>Joe? Okay, that’s not the name he was given. But Keane sounds like a last name anyway.</p>
<p>“Joe,” Nicky says, trying out the name. He likes it, it’s round and warm.</p>
<p>Joe leans forward, forearm across the edge of the table near a plate of half-eaten salad.</p>
<p>“I’m so sorry,” Nicky starts again, guilt renewed. Joe’s already started eating.</p>
<p>“Don’t.” Joe waves away the apology. “I am always pleased to have company.”</p>
<p>Nicky wants to say, <em>Yes, but that company shouldn’t be so late</em>, but Joe continues before he can.</p>
<p>“You should order something,” Joe says, and tries flagging down their waiter.</p>
<p>Nicky orders a chicken salad and Joe politely doesn’t finish his until after Nicky’s arrives. They talk about everything. Joe asks him questions. “Where do you work?” strikes Nicky as strange. After all, Keane is friends with Nicky’s weaselly co-worker Merrick, who arranged this whole thing. It seems odd Joe wouldn’t know. Although, Merrick is a slime most of the time, so possibly he gave Joe as little info about Nicky as he gave Nicky about Joe.</p>
<p>So Nicky asks, “How do you know Merrick?”</p>
<p>Joe blinks once, twice. He tilts his head a little and asks, “Who?”</p>
<p>“Stephen Merrick?” Nicky tries. Maybe Merrick never gave his last name to Joe? But Joe’s brows pull together, only looking more confused.</p>
<p>“You’re not Keane,” Nicky says to Joe.</p>
<p>Joe shakes his head, no.</p>
<p>“I’m terribly sorry, Joe,” Nicky says, voice as tight as his shoulders and his arms and his hands forming fists in his lap. “I thought you were my date.”</p>
<p>He looks around the restaurant, but there are no other single dinners. Perhaps after fifteen minutes, his date decided to leave. Nicky’s going to hear all about it from Merrick on Monday, he’s sure.</p>
<p>Nicky ducks his head. “Let me pay for my half of the bill and I’ll get going.”</p>
<p>“Get… going?”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry.” Nicky retrieves his wallet from his back pocket. “I’m sorry that I ruined your evening.”</p>
<p>“Ruined?”</p>
<p>“I can’t imagine…” Nicky’s mortified. “You were just sitting here and I imposed myself and -”</p>
<p>“Nicky, please. Look at me.”</p>
<p>Nicky pauses. He looks up and into Joe’s soft gaze.</p>
<p>“An angel sat at my table when I expected to spend another evening alone,” Joe says, and his smile returns with full wattage. “He is handsome and charming, and if I let him walk out of my life without asking for a second date, I will never forgive myself.”</p>
<p>“Joe…?”</p>
<p>“I want to see you again.” Joe lays his hand flat, palm up, at the center of the table, between the garlic bread and the salt and pepper shakers. “Would you be interested?”</p>
<p>“But we… Are you sure?”</p>
<p>Joe nods.</p>
<p>Nicky feels light all over as he places his hand in Joe’s, as Joe’s touch whispers across his skin.</p>
<p>“Okay?” Joe asks.</p>
<p>“Okay,” Nicky tells him.</p>
<p>On Monday, Merrick laughs at him. He wants to know all the details about how long Nicky waited for Keane to never arrive. It had been a joke the whole time.</p>
<p>Nicky doesn’t tell him about Joe. He lets Merrick have his joke. When he gets home, he quietly applies to different jobs.</p>
<p>Later, after Nicky’s moved on with his job and in with Joe - when people ask them how they met, Joe tells them, “It was the best blind date I didn’t know I was on.” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>